Loving the Hated
by CraziiNekoBoy
Summary: Yaoi, boyXboy, Random characters. Just personal favorites and anything off top of my head. Resembles KibaNaru Can't really update much but I have a lot written, school .
1. The Meeting

**The Meeting

* * *

**

He would stand there, across the street from his new school, leaning against an oak tree at the edge of the woods, watching students converse and walk around looking for someone, something or somewhere to go. Neko would push off the tree and walk down the street, away from the school, passing students who would give him a weird face as he would pass or not caring he exists.

"Aren't they just the nicest.." He would talk in a low voice, making sure no one will hear him. Turning at the first cross road and going down the sidewalk, listening to the dull bell ring 6 times. Still walking and goes to a new oak tree and circles around it and laces his fingers, putting his hands behind his head and watches the sun rise, unbuttoning a blue jacket, letting it flow in the wind, revealing a black shirt underneath. The shirt being one size to small and being tight on him. Neko would then run his fingers through his blond hair, that appears gold under the sun, and hold it back as a leaf drifted patiently downward, tipping back and forth in a circular fashion. As he closes his eyes, the leaf catches in the boys hair, it fidgeted back and forth in the now cooling wind, making a faint scratching noise in tune with the shuffle of it's brothers above. Eyes fluttering open at the sensation, distant eyes came to rest on the underside of the feather like piece of green. For a few seconds the boy just let it lay balanced upon him, before the wind kicked up once more, carrying it off in backwards circles. He would continue to watch the leaf float up and then be blinded by the sun, looking back to the rolling hills, the grass glistening with the sunlight off the dew, the trees casting shadows over everything, the rolling hills being a beautiful sight.

... He would listen to scampering behind him.

..? He would then ignore it and go back to listening and watching everything else. A squirrel would jump onto his pure black jeans and claw up, Neko jumping in shock. "Hi there."

He would scratch the squirrel's head softly with his fore finger, sitting back against the tree. He would look to the left and watch the water flow, going over the rocks and stones, a few fish wriggling back and forth. Neko's eyes would follow up the river and reach a small bridge, a small shady area under it, he would then watch a black cat with only one white stripe across it's left eye. "It's cute.."

He would lay his head back, closing his eyes once again and releasing the squirrel from his hold and letting it scurry away. "Who would ever truly like someone like me..?" He continues mumbling to self, waiting for an answer, a long lost person or friend to be there for him to keep him happy for the rest of his life.

"I continue to push them away without realizing it. When I do, it's already to late and they are gone…" He would pull his knees to his chest and put his head down, his golden blond hair covering his knees a little. Tears rolling down his cheeks as trying to sort his mind and search his thoughts, looking for someone to truly care about him.

"When will this endless abyss finally come to an end, this maze stop tricking me and making me lost? I want to be free.. Like a butterfly.."

After a while, he would sit up and wipe his face off with his jacket sleeve and stand up, leaning back against the tree, kind of dizzy. He would then push off and walk down to the bridge and step under it, pulling off his white shoes and socks then slipping his feet into the water. Neko shivering some from the water being some what chilly. He would then kick his feet a little, playing in the water, slightly enjoying it, then stops as a swarm of small fish surround his feet and he would watch them suck on his feet, trying to eat them. Giggling because it tickles and it's amusing to him.

Neko would then slip his feet out and pick up his shoes and socks then walks out from under the bridge to find students crossing over and glaring at him.

"Why do they hate me so..?" He would tell himself quietly, walking away with his head down back to the oak tree and sits down under it quietly. He would also watch the students continue to cross the bridge and then splitting in different directions at the cross road, saying goodbyes andng left out and put his socks and shoes on, sliding his bag off his shoulder, opening it when it gets to the ground, and switching his current school jacket for his white hoodie, zipping it up all the way and putting his hood up. Neko begins to open his eyes fully, revealing deep ice blue eyes, his eyes sticking out even more on his tanned skin. He would walk to the bridge, and cross over but keep going straight at the cross roads to find a boy about 4 inches taller than him, wearing the same school uniform as he was, his hair being a light brown. A glow would surround him as the sun would set, his hair looking brighter than it actually is, as the boy would turn his head some to the right and notice as Neko, from the corner of his dark green eyes, is following him, quietly with his head down. The brunette boy would have a red mark under his eye, the mark being a red triangle, facing down, looking like a fang.

The brunette would stop and turn around, looking at Neko, noticing him short than him and the uniform pants. He would speak in a deep voice, "Hi there. I'm Kiba" He spoke with a warm smile, stand straight up, reaching around 6'2. Neko would then look up a little, a small blush across his face, speaking with a small, quiet voice, "I-I'm N-Neko.."


	2. Kiba's Home

**Kiba's Home

* * *

**

"I-I'm N-Neko.." The blonde boy was to scared to look up to see the expression on the brunette's face. Kiba was watching the boy, waiting for him to look up, wondering what he looks like.

Kiba would walk up to Neko while he cowers a little, scared he will be hit, then pats him on the shoulder. "You're a very shy person, aren't you?

Neko would blush a little more and look up, his blue eyes looking like sapphires in the setting sun. Neko would begin to smile weakly, nodding some in response. Kiba would put his arm over Neko's shoulder and pushed him forward to talk with him. Neko would walk with him, keeping his head down and staying quiet.

"Where do you live?" Kiba would ask looking down at Neko.

Neko would stop and look away, turning his back to Kiba. "I don't have a home…"

Kiba would look at him, some shock in his face Y-you're kidding me, right?

Neko would shake his head, continuing to look down, his back to Kiba.

"You wanna come over for the night? It won't be a problem, as long as it's ok with you."

Neko would turn his head and look at Kiba from the corner of his eye. Then he would slide his hands into his hood and pull it down, his hair turning gold then to blond from the sun going down.

I guess I could.." He would smile weakly, look up at Kiba, blushing some.

Kiba would put his arm back around Neko and walk with him back to his house, not saying much between them. "So, what grade are you in?" Kiba asked him out of curiosity

"9th , what about you?"

"Ahhh, a freshman, I'm in 10th grade. Say, how come I didn't see you around the school this morning?"

"Everyone was being mean to me so I decided to leave and sit by the river for the day."

Kiba would turn into a drive way, pulling Neko with him "Its high school, not everyone is nice. Kiba would open the door and let Neko in first, then walk in behind him. "I'm home! Dad, I brought a friend home, can he stay the night?"

Neko would quietly take his shoes off and set them next to each other next to the rest of the pairs.

A loud voice from the kitchen yells. "Sure, as long as he doesn't break anything!

"DAD!" Kiba was scratching the back of his head, smiling some "Ignore him, he likes to tease guests, mainly new friends of mine."

Neko would look up at him, his eyes narrowed again "Its alright, I've never actually been to someone's house before."

Kiba would take his shoes off and put them next to Neko's and walk up stairs "Come on Neko, my room is up here."

Neko would quietly follow, going up the stairs, down the hall and walking into the room as Kiba lets him in. He would stand by the door, in front of the wall, scanning the room. "I-It's big…" He sees a big bed in the middle of the room, against the wall, a couch to the right of the bed with space to walk between the two objects, a book case filled with several book directly to the right of Neko. A door leading to a bathroom on the left of the room with a dresser next to the door. Neko would take a step forward and continue scanning, seeing a closet next to the book case, filled with some clothes.

Kiba would walk into the bathroom, taking his shirt off "Make yourself at home!" He would exit into the bathroom and stay there for a while.

Neko would walk over and sit down on the couch, leaning back and sliding down. "The couch is so comfortable." Neko would be talking in a very quiet voice, Kiba walking out as soon as he finished talking.

"Are you hungry? I think my dad is making fried rice with vegetables, and some spaghetti."

Before Neko could reply, his stomach would growl. He would then blush brightly. "I-I guess I am hungry.." He would look away, his hair covering half his face.

Kiba would giggle a little. "Cute. Don't worry about it, my dad always makes extra when we have guests so don't feel bad or like a burden."

Neko would nod quietly, looking down still.

Kiba would sit down on the couch next to him and wrap one arm around Neko's stomach and pull him close. "Hey, it's alright, k? There is nothing to worry about, I want you to feel right at home when you come over, but I don't want to over do it for you. "He would rest his head on Neko's shoulder, holding him close. Alright?

Neko would nod, once again. A bright blush line across his face. Thinking: "_He's so nice.. He has even let me stay in his own home._"


	3. The Sleepover

**The Sleepover

* * *

**

Neko would sit back down on the couch after dinner, his hands on his knees, looking down. "W-where do I sleep..?"

Kiba would begin taking his shirt off. "There is a few options. You can take the bed, and I'll be on the couch or floor- Neko interrupted suddenly. "It's you bed, I'm not gunna take it from you."

"Well, you can sleep on the couch, or if it doesn't bother you, we can share the bed." Kiba would begin taking his pants off and fold his shirt and pants, then walk into the bathroom for a while.

"I guess I will just sleep on the couch…" Neko would unzip his jacket and take it off then curl up on the bed, spreading his own jacket over himself like a blanket.

Kiba would walk back in. "You really think I will let you sleep like that?" He would reach into the closet, pull out a blanket and a pillow. "Can you move, please?"

Neko would stand up and watch Kiba quietly as he would put the pillow down and spread a blanket on the couch then pull out another blanket from the closet.

"You can lay back down."

Neko would lay back down and spread the jacket over himself again. "G'night."

Kiba would stand there confused. "You're going to sleep in your clothes?"

Neko would nod and reply. "Yeah, and?"

"You can use this blanket as to cover yourself." He would set the folded blanket on the bed next to Neko's feet. "And we can wash your clothes for you, if you want that is. I'm not going to push you into doing something you don't want to do.." Kiba would get up and walk to his door and flip the switch and slide into his own bed.

Neko would sit up and put the jacket on the floor next to the couch and take his socks off and put them on top of the jacket, then slowly takes his pants off, blushing brightly in the dark. He would then put them on the pile and take his shirt off quietly, putting it on the pile also.

"Just put it in the basket, my dad will wash it for you." Kiba's voice coming from the bed, startling Neko, making him squeak and jump, dropping all his clothes. Kiba would slip out of the bed and walk over to Neko and pick up the clothes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that." The brunette would drop the clothes in the basket with all his dirty laundry then slip back into his bed.

"I-it's alright…" Neko would lay on the couch in his boxers and pull the blanket over him and curl into a ball, his head on the pillow. He would listen to Kiba's soft snoring while looking at the stars out the window, beginning to fall asleep on his own.


	4. The Past

**The Past

* * *

**

Neko stretched his arms over his head, yawning, then looking out the window. The sun hasn't risen yet and Kiba was in the bathroom taking a shower. He would sit there, the blanket covering him from waist to knee. Him blushing due to the fact he is still in boxers.

Kiba would walk out of the bathroom with a towel over his shoulders, wearing black jeans and a white under shirt that is a size so that Neko could see his 6 pack and his skin tanned darker than his own. He was in shape and Neko caught himself staring and shot back into reality when Kiba started talking. "You want to take a shower? You hair looks kinda dirty."

Neko would stand up quietly, letting the blanket slip off him as he stood, and walked into the bathroom quietly, passing by Kiba. "Thanks." He would say as he walked by Kiba, in a low voice. Neko shut the door behind him and took his boxers off, leaving them on the floor. He noticed a pile of clothes, the school uniform and an extra shirt and jacket next to it. He turned the shower water on, making it slightly cold and stepped in, letting himself get soaked. After a while he would pour a little shampoo in his hand and set the bottle down then start scratching his head lightly, rubbing in the shampoo, cleaning his hair then stepping into the pouring water, letting the shampoo run down his front, back and sides. He would turn the water off and take the towel that was folded on a small rack next to the shower and dry himself off, trying to take most to all of the water from his hair. The blonde boy would then look through the pile of clothes and put some boxers than he found, on and then the uniform, the sleeves hanging loosely from his wrists and feet. He would fold the towel and place it on the counter, where the clothes was and pick his boxers up and drop them in the basket with all the other laundry.

"Sorry I didn't have a smaller size. It was the smallest one I could find, looks fine on you, just kind of lose. No harm, right?" Kiba smiled warmly then Neko tightly hugged Kiba, keeping himself close, not letting go.

"Thank you for everything.." He continued to hug him tightly.

Kiba was slightly shocked by what happened, he slowly wrapped his arms back around him and patted his back softly. "I only wanted you to feel at home. No need to thank me."

Neko let go and moved away, flushed. "I guess we should leave for school then?" Neko kept his head down, trying to hide his redness.

"I guess it is time to leave. What class are you in anyway, I wanna meet you for lunch."

"I think I'm in room 9-3, I don't remember. I've only seen my class number once than threw the paper away." Neko began to walk out of the room and quickly went down the stairs.

Kiba followed behind him, shutting the door upon leaving the room. "We can check or you can try out 11th grade classes if you want, they will be hard though."

Neko was already slipping his shoes on. I do not think I could pull off as an 11th grader. You can tell just by looking at me, but I will at least try." He smiled weakly at Kiba then slipped into his 2nd shoe.

Kiba had already finished putting his shoes on. Alright, but if it doesn't work, I'll take you to the office and pick up you correct class. Alright dad, I'll see you after school."

The same voice from last night came from upstairs this time. "Have fun!"

Kiba rolled his eyes and walked outside and closed the door behind Neko and they walked down the road together, not talking to much. As usual, Kiba had his arm around Neko, Neko had his head down but no hood because he didn't have his hoodie.

Kiba finally broke the silence. "I don't wanna be nosey or anything but how come you don't have a home? I mean, you have to live somewhere."

Neko stayed quiet for a while, gathering his thoughts. "My parents died in a crash when I was 10, I was put in an orphanage, which I ran away from 4 years later. I ended up here and I just can't leave. I can only keep my mind off of my family when I sit under the tree by the bridge and river. I don't have enough money for a home either, people reject me and keep their distance."

Kiba stopped a few yards from the cross roads, taking it all in. "I'm sorry… I didn't know… Neko had already continued on, crossing over the bridge alone, walking past a few boys who were picking on him. Kiba ran up and pushed Neko, making him walk faster but moving him from the boys.

"If anyone bothers you, just tell me and I'll get them to leave you alone." He walked next to the blonde boy, his hands now in his pockets.

"I don't mind it, they never say anything, only flick me, punch me or kick me every now and then, nothing painful."

Kiba looked down at his new friend. "What about that scar that was on your arm?"

His words stopped Neko dead, not moving, he didn't even look like he was breathing. "I…. I don't want to talk about it…" Neko then walked past his new brunette friend and continued into the school alone, avoid everyone and waited by the office for Kiba.


	5. Neko's First Day

**Neko's First Day

* * *

**

Neko was leaning against the wall, his blue school jacket unbuttoned, waiting for Kiba to come. After a while, Kiba finally showed up, a slight hint of sadness in his face. He walked straight past Neko and into the office and by the time he was out, Neko had vanished again.

_I.. I guess this is all my fault._ Kiba look down at the floor. _I shouldn't have started asking so many questions. Now I got to find him or who knows what's gunna happen to him._

Kiba quickly folded the paper and slipped it into his pocket. Kiba would dodge past everyone, checking faces to find his new blonde friend. He could not find him, leaning back against the wall sighing with his head down. _This wouldn't of happen if I just stayed shut… Now, I'm just worried sick about him._ Pushed off the wall and started leaving school grounds. Walking home, looking for the golden hair, and his sapphire eyes. Ending up at crest of the bridge, leaning on the wall, looking out to everything. Out of no where, the only thing his mind was focused on a soft, quiet sobbing sound. He immediately knew. _Neko…_

Kiba ran back over the bridge and looked under it. The only thing he saw was Neko, quietly crying, curled in a ball with bruises on his arms. "W-what happen!? Are you OK?!"

Neko barely lifted his head, his eyes were red and swollen from crying. He only glaced at Kiba from the corner of his dull gray blue eyes, then rested his head back down on his knees, again.

"Come on, get out from under there. We're going back home."

"This is... sob... My.. sob.. Home..." Neko didn't move an ich while he talked, he even refused to move.

Kiba reached under and pulled Neko out, holding him like a baby. "Not anymore, you can live with me. My dad shouldn't mind to much.

He held Neko tightly and close while he curled up, hiding his face in Kiba's shoulder, crying softly. "It's alright.. I'm here for you.."

Kiba had made it to the cross roads and set Neko down on his feet. "You can ride on my back, it'll be more comfortable." He bent down and picked Neko up as he climbed onto his back. Kiba began walking home, the golden haired boy's head resting against the brunet's on, he just realized Neko was sleeping, an Kiba had finally reached the house. Kiba walked in and kicked off his shoes. He stepped into his bedroom an layed the blonde in his own bed and took his shoes and jacket off. _He's so cute..._

Kiba kissed his forehead softly then slipped out of the rom, shutting the door behind him, quietly.


	6. Welcoming

**Welcoming**

* * *

Neko finally woke up, scared to move because he didn't feel his familiar cold dirt and shade from under the bridge. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking into focus. Looking around, he found himself in Kiba's room, once again. This time, he was in Kiba's be, still wearing the barrowed uniform but shoeless and jacketless.

Kiba quietly opened the door poking his head in, checking on the blonde boy. He notice his friend awake, he knocked on the door and walked in "Mornin' Neko, take it that you slept well." He walked over to his friend, smiling, accidentally startling the blonde boy. Neko flinched and looked over at Kiba, relieved who he found. "Sorry about that. It's almost time for dinner if you're hungry. I guess I'll see you down stairs." Kiba then left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Neko's stomach growled at the sound of "dinner." He slipped out of the bed an dragged himself into the bathroom. He cleaned himself up a bit and walked down stairs, shutting the door behind him. He sat at the table next to Kiba, but on the other side was a man he had only seen once, Kiba's father.

The man was almost the same height as Kiba, he was 2 inches taller though. His face had a scar going from his jaw line, centered on the left side, up to his nose, passing right under his left eye. His skin was nearly pale and his eyes stuck out the most, green in the center and they turned blue going out. His hair was a very dark brown or a pure black, Neko couldn't tell just by looking at it. He wore no shirt, his abs sticking out, and all his muscles were big, Neko's best guess was he could have been a miner.

Neko slowly stirred the spoon around the chicken noodle soup that Kiba made, lost in the miniture whirlpool that is made. Kiba finally broke the silence among the three of them. "Dad..? Can Neko live with us? I know it's sudden but, he is homeless, people at the school beat him and I'm over all worried. No one bu-"

"It's perfectly fine with me, you took him home twice, in a row might I add. The first because you just wanted to invite him over, the second he was covered in bruises and his face was red from crying. I know you just because friends, but if you're willing to go through all that just for him, then it's completely all right. Don't even try doing this with other friends because I will say no." He killed the moment they were having in the end.

They both turned their heads toward Neko, who had stopped stirring the soup and just didn't even move an inch.


	7. Neko's Choise

**Neko's Choise  


* * *

**

They both just sat there, silently, hoping for the blonde boy to look up, smiling.

They waited… And waited… And waited… "Guess he just needs time to think about it.." Kiba stood up and collected the dishes, going to wash them. Kiba's father, Ray, stood up and went to his bedroom, next to the living room.

Kiba finished washing the dishes, and he picked up a rag, walking over to Neko, drying his hands off. He leaned down to Neko's ear and talked softly. "You alright? You haven't moved since we asked if you wanted to live here."

Neko's head bobbed, Kiba giggles a bit and scooped his friend up. _He's so cute when he's asleep._ He took him up the stairs quietly and carefully, making sure he didn't hit anything or got dropped on the way up. He stood completely still when Neko began to stir and cuddle up against Kiba, hugging his arms around his neck and mumbling. "K-Kiba.." Which made Kiba blush a bit.

He stepped into the bedroom and laid down on the bed, still holding Neko close to him but this time, closer.

After a while, Neko yawned and cuddled up as close as he could to the sleeping Kiba, tightening his arms around his neck. Neko's cheek was right up against Kiba's. Neko then slowly started to wake up and once again, he was in Kiba's bedroom, once against, clueless where he was. He opened his eyes and found Kiba's face covering his view. _I want to kiss him so bad… I just don't want to scare him away.._

The brunet began stirring and he hugged the blonde close, waking up slowly and cracking his eyes open to find a blonde blur. He automatically knew what it meant and his face was flushed.

They stared into each others eyes for a long time, both of their hearts beating quickly.

Neko slowly leaned in, Kiba going the rest of the way, kissing him softly on the lips. Neko kissed back, leaning his head back to let Kiba have dominance over him.


End file.
